Mates - (Simdil90)
by shygirl2009
Summary: I have no summary for this, just decided t post this since I haven't seen alot of this ship here XD also read at your own risk Warning: Smut
1. Mates

Mates – Simdil90

' _ **You'll have to tell him soon'**_

' **I can't, it'll ruin our friendship and I don't want that to happen'**

' _ **Damn it, just man up and do it, he's your destined mate. You can't deny it'**_

Bodil became quiet after that, knowing that he's right about Simon being his mate, but he doesn't want to ruin a good friendship he have with his melon hat wearing friend. But he knew that he had to tell Simon because mating season starts in two days and he can't wait any longer, he have to claim him before someone else.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, Bodil finally decided to tell Simon how he feels later. Ignoring the voice in his head shouting out 'finally', Bodil got ready for bed and mentally preparing for tomorrow.

 **(The Next Day)**

It was around mid-day as Bodil was walking towards Simon's house, wanting to hang out with him and hopefully confess to him. Smiling, he stood in front of the door and knocked twice and waited, after a few seconds later the door opened and revealed Simon, smiling. Bodil was frozen for a second before pushing back the urge to claim his mate, before smiling back.

"Hey Simon, I was wondering if you want to try out this new parkor with me" Bodil asked him, secretly hoping that he'll say yes as an excuse to be alone with him. "Oh sure" Simon replied making Bodil grins happily, grabbed Simon's hand, closed the door behind them before dragging Simon to the new parkor map. He thought it was his imagination, but he thought he saw a slight blush appeared on Simon's face when he grabbed his hand, but he shook it off.

 **(At the New Parkor)**

"Come on Simon it's not that far of a jump"

"Shut up Bodil"

Bodil did his famous laugh as he was watch Simon struggles to get on the platform with a pout. Bodil suddenly found himself staring at Simon's mouth and felt the urge from before, but he quickly snapped out of it. The second he did that, he saw Simon land in front of him with a happy smile on his face.

"I made it" Simon told him as he walked passed him and was getting ready to jump on the other platform. Chuckling a bit, Bodil was about to follow him when he felt the air shift around him. Time went still around him as he tried to figure out what was happening until he felt a faint trace of demonic energy. His eyes widen when an explosion appeared in front of Simon, who was on the other platform, knocking him backwards and off the platform.

Acting on instincts, Bodil jumped down, hand reaching towards After grabbing Simon's hand, his other hand quickly latched onto the other platform, stopping both of them from falling.

Hissing from the stain on his arms, Bodil looked down and looked into Simon's terrified eyes. "You okay Simon" he asked him, keeping a tight grip on Simon's wrist, determine not to let go. Seeing him nod, Bodil started thinking about on how to get out of the situation, _**'Something had tampered with the mechanics'**_ the voice told him. Growling under his breath, Bodil started to look around to find some way to get out of this mess.

Feeling a tight grip on his wrist, Bodil looked down to see that Simon was holding onto his wrist with his other hand, determine not to let go. Knowing that there's only one way to go, took a deep breath and looked down at Simon. "Simon, do you trust me" Bodil asked, causing Simon to look at him.

Simon felt a lot of emotions swirling inside of him at the moment, but one felling stood out the most.

Trust

Smiling up at his friend and secret crush, "I trust you with my life" Simon replied back softly. Bodil smiled softly at the response, before taking a deep breath and let go of the platform.

 **(Simon POV)**

I felt my heart pounding with fear as Bodil released his grip on the platform, but only for a second, knowing that he have a plan.

Time seemed to slow down as Bodil pulled me into a tight embrace, making me blush a bit. Must had been my imagination, but I thought I saw a faint red glow around his sunglasses. It was only for a second before I had to close my eyes. I could barely hear anything as the wind swept passed my ears and felt us move around aimlessly as we tumbled towards the ground.

After of what seems like hours, everything suddenly stopped, making my gasp a little from the harsh landing. Opening my eyes, I saw that we're on the ground while Bodil having his arms around me in a lovely embrace, causing me to blush lightly.

Still blushing, I looked up at Bodil and saw that his sunglasses are lowered enough to see his eyes, but what shocked me the most is his eyes.

His eyes were bright blood red and were staring down at me with an unknown emotion, which confuse me to a second.

"B-Bodil" I stuttered quietly and he grunts in response and tightened his grip around me and seems to be looking for any serious injuries. The only injuries that I have are the cuts on my hands and lower arms from protecting my face from the blast. "I-I'm fine, Bodil" I told him, reassuring him a bit, he grunts again and , without warning, he placed his arm underneath my knees and picked me up, bridal style.

It caused me to yelp in surprise and wrapped my arms around his neck and that caused him to chuckle a bit. Pouting in anger, I softly hit him in the chest, making him chuckle even more, before leaning against his chest, hearing his heart softly beating, luring me into slumber, which I gladly gave in.

 **(Demon POV)**

As I was walking, I heard soft snoring, looking down, I saw Simon, sleeping and cuddling against my chest. I felt Bodil stir and started cooing at how adorable Simon was when he's sleeping and I couldn't agree more.

Then I frowned, _**'You're going to have to tell him'**_ I told him, who was quiet for a minute before he replied, **'Okay, I'll tell him when he wakes up'** he said before he became quiet. Sighing I continued walking to our house.

 **(Ten Minutes Later)**

As soon as I got inside our house, I walked upstairs to our room and placed Simon on the bed. Simon started mumbling and moved around a bit before becoming still again, laying on his side. I waved my hand across the small cuts on his lower arms and hands, healing it, and then I couldn't help, but lightly brush my fingers across his hair.

" **Do you want control back?"**

' _Yeah'_

Then everything became black.

 **(Bodil POV)**

Exhaustion spread throughout my body as I tirelessly laid into bed, next to Simon and then sat up, started taking off our shoes, my sunglasses and his helmet and lay back down.

We were facing each other and I can see how beautiful and peaceful Simon looks. Smiling, I closed my eyes to sleep, hoping that the next day would be okay.

 **(Next Day, Morning)**

Groaning, I woke up, feeling weird and sweaty. Taking harsh breathing, I slowly pushed myself into sitting position and groaned when a flash of heat ran through me and I suddenly remembered.

' _Shit, not now'_ I thought to myself, cursing that mating season started for me and next to my mate, who had no idea, makes it worse.

I quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room as the heat became more intense, knowing that I might lose control.

 **(Simon POV)**

I slowly woke up and I heard footsteps running out of the room and I saw a small glimpse of a grey jacket before disappearing. "Bodil" I softly called out as sitting up and rubbing my eye.

Confused, I got out of bed and walked out of the room, "Bodil" I called out a little more loudly, walking downstairs. The living room was really dark and I caught a glimpse of a shadow in the corner of the room crouching.

"Bodil" I called out again, hoping for a response and I did when the shadow shifted before becoming still. Slowly walking towards him, standing in front of him, I slowly reached towards him, "You okay man" I asked him, worried, but all I got from him is a growl, snapping my hand back in shock.

" _ **Simon, please go away"**_ he said in a deep raspy voice, causing me to blush a bit, but quickly shook it off and reached towards him again. "No, what's wrong Bodil" I said in a determine tone, wanting to help.

As soon as I placed my hand on his shoulder, he growled and everything became a blur for a second, then it became clear and I saw that I was lying on the ground, looking up at Bodil, who was above me, holding my wrists again the floor.

Bodil was breathing heavily as he was looking at me, that where I noticed his eyes. They were glowing red eyes with black replacing the white.

I knew that I should be scared, but I don't, I trust him not to hurt me.

 **(No One POV)**

The two Bulgarians was just staring at each other, not doing anything for a few minutes. Then Bodil broke the silence when he growled softly and placed his head against Simon's neck, softly nuzzling him. 'W-what are you doing" Simon stuttered while blushing at the jester. Growling Bodil continued doing it, _**"It's mating season and you are my mate, I want you so bad, but I can't, for you I'll wait"**_ Bodil explained to Simon while he was now placing butterflies kisses across his neck as his body shook, trying to remain in control.

 **(Simon POV)**

I was lying there in shocked of what he told me. _'He loves me'_ I thought to myself, feeling happy then started blushing when I felt him place kisses across my neck.

I gasped as he lightly brushed against my sweet spot and I think he noticed it because he stopped in that spot and just breathing against it, making my shudder. "B-Bodil" I stuttered, getting a grunt in return. Gently yanked my wrists from his grip, placed them on the side of his head and pulled him up to eye level, staring at his eyes.

Smiling, I gently placed my lips against his and felt him tense for a second before relaxing and kissing me back.

 **(No One POV)**

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Bodil became tense again, sank his nail into the wooden floor next to Simon's head as another tremor racked throughout his body. Feeling the tremor, Simon wrapped one arm around Bodil's neck and held his other hand against his face, looking at him. "Bodil" he called out in a soft voice, "I-I love you so much a-a-and I trust you" Simon told him with a gentle smile.

Bodil was still for a second before smiling softly and gently kissed Simon, making sure to put much passion into the kiss. After kissing for a minute, they pulled apart with Simon was panting a bit and blushing while Bodil was fine.

Simon, then, started to pull Bodil's face closer to his neck, causing him to chuckle a bit before placing kisses across his neck, causing Simon to moan softly. Deciding to move to the bedroom, Bodil raised his hand and snapped his fingers, teleporting them to the bedroom, on the bed. "W-Wha-" Simon started to say before he let out a moan when Bodil bit into his sweet spot, careful not to break skin and ran his hand under Simon's shirt.

Chuckling, Bodil took off Simon's shirt and throwing it at a random direction. Blushing a bit, Simon shyly crossed his arms over his chest, but Bodil gently grabbed his wrists, pulling away, **"Don't hide yourself, you're perfect"** he whispered to Simon, making him tear up a bit before kissing him, taking off his jacket and unbuttoning his shirt.

Bodil helped him take off his shirt before kissing and nibbling down from the next to the collarbone to his stomach to the waistline. He paused and looked up at Simon, which he knew of what was going to happen, nodded, feeling a bit nervous.

Noticing his mate's nervousness, Bodil moved up, facing Simon and kissed him, softly grinding against him, making Simon moan through the kiss and placed his arms around Bodil's neck, sinking his nails into his back. Chuckling, he reached down, unbuttoned Simon's pants and removing them along with his boxers.

"W-Wait" Simon managed to stutter out. "Why am I the only one naked here" he squeaked out, blushing heavily, making Bodil smirk and reached down to take his pants off. After taking off the last of his clothes, Bodil gently ran his fingers across the younger's side, making him gasp and arc his back. **"Sensitive are we"** Bodil smirked against Simon's neck, "Fuck you" Simon muttered back, blushing heavily and grabbed the older's head, brought him close and kissed him, licking his lips for entrance.

Bodil gladly accepted the offer and both battled for dominances, which he won and explored the younger's man mouth as he lowered his hand down and slowly pumping Simon's member, causing him to moan through the kiss, placing his hands on Bodil's back, sinking his nail into the skin.

 **(Bodil POV)**

It's really arousing, seeing Simon in this state, his eyes glossed over, red faced and panting as moans slips through his lips. Resisting the urge to have my way with him, wanting to make this special for him, I removed my hand from his member and placed three fingers in my mouth, coating them with saliva, getting ready for the next act.

Simon was panting while looking up with love and lust in his eyes and in the right light, he look really beautiful. Taking my fingers out of my mouth and placed them near Simon's entrance.

Sensing his nervousness again, I looked up at him and kissed him gently, feeling him relax and wrapped his arms around my neck. While the kiss was distracting him, I pushed a finger in.

I felt his body go stiff as he pulled back, gasping in slight pain and felt his nails sink deep into my skin, but I ignored the small pain.

" **Shh, it's okay, it'll go away"** I gently told him as I wiped a tear away and waited. After a few minutes, Simon finally relaxed and took a deep breath, "K-keep going" he stuttered. **"You sure"** I asked him, not wanting to hurt him more than necessary, he nodded in return.

Taking his word, I slowly moved my finger in and out, letting him getting used to the feeling, hearing him groan and pant made me a bit harder and wanting to just take him, but I resisted.

After a few minutes passed, I pushed in a second finger, stretching him out. He tensed for a second before relaxing and moaned a little louder. Chuckling, moved my fingers a bit faster, which got a gasp in return, then pushed in the final finger and started thrusting in, getting a moan in return.

After a few more thrusts, I pulled my fingers out, causing Simon to whine a bit, looking at me. Smirking, I position myself, wrapping his legs around my waist and looking at him.

 **(Simon POV)**

I was panting softly as we just looked at each other. I could feel his tip pressed lightly against my entrance, making my blush lightly. "J-just go" I stuttered, tightening my arms around his neck, feeling nervous, but I know that he won't hurt me on purpose. **"You sure"** he asked concerned. Smiling, I leaned forward and kissed him, showing him that I'm ready.

I felt him kiss me back and moved slightly, feeling him lightly pressing against me. Feeling nervous, I brought one of my hands to his hand, gripping it tightly, calmed me down a bit.

Then I felt him move forward and then a sharp pain struck throughout my body, making my gasp against his lips and sinking my nails into his back, causing him to grunt. A few tears had managed to escape as I let out a broken moan, feeling him push in farther before stopping.

" **Shh the pain will go away"** I faintly heard Bodil as another pain struck though me, also feeling him wipe away the tears and stroking my sides, trying to calm me down.

 **(Bodil POV)**

I growled at myself as Simon let out another whimper, hating myself for causing him pain. I stayed like this for a while, patiently waiting for Simon, and then I felt him starting to relax with a sigh. "K-keep going" I heard him whisper in my ear, worried but took his words for it and slowly pulled out, but as soon as I moved, I felt him tighten around me and his nails sinking into my back, drawing blood. I groaned from the tightness, almost losing myself, but stopped, not wanting to hurt him more.

I started slowly thrusting into him, letting him get used to the feeling and determined to bring pleasure to him. I also planted light kisses across his neck as he lets out whimpers and gasps of pain to my thrusts. After a few more thrusts, I heard him let a small moan, "Ah, Martin" he moaned out, making me growl and thrust a bit faster, making Simon scream out in pleasure and I knew that I hit his sweet spot.

"M-Martin, please f-faster" Simon told me, tightening his legs around my waist and arching his back. Being the troll I am, I kept as a slow pace, annoying him a bit. "D-damn it, Martin" he whined at the action, looking at me with pleasing eyes. Seeing his face red and his eyes full of love and lust made me feel glad because I made him like this.

" **Now now Simon, you will get your wish"** I told him with a smirk, making him whimper and yelled out as I made a hard thrust. My plan was to make Simon into a moaning mess, making him beg for it and its working.

"Please" he begged, panting a bit. _'Enough games'_ I thought as I gripped his hips tightly and started thrusting faster making him scream.

 **(Simon POV)**

I screamed in surprise as he started thrusting faster and harder. I barely heard him chuckle as another pleasure shock struck through me.

Cocky bastard

I shivered as Bodil ran his teeth across my sensitive neck and noticed that his teeth are sharper than before. I feel myself getting closer and I think Bodil getting closer as well because he started thrusting even faster and harder against my prostate and started pumping my member. "Ahh, M-Martin, I-I'm getting c-closer" I managed to say through my moaning.

Hearing him growl deeply in my ear, he bit into my neck on my sweet spot, drawing blood and causing me to gasp. Instead of feeling pain I felt a powerful surge of pleasure shooting throughout my body, causing me to arch my back and scream. "MARTIN" I shouted as I came, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him as my body shook form the pleasure still running though my body.

After what seems like hours, the pleasure started to die down, becoming pleasantly numb, softly panting and felt Bodil let go of my neck and started licking away the blood and not having the energy, I let him. When he was done, he pulled back and looked at me and I noticed that his eyes went back to normal and smiled. I managed enough strength to push up and kissed him, it wasn't full of lust, and it was just a simple kiss.

"I love you" I told him and saw him smile gently, "I love you, Simon" he responded back, making me happy. I felt him starting to pull out, causing me to shiver because I was still sensitive and felt something warm coming out of my entrance. Then it suddenly hit me, me and Bodil made love and now I'm his mate from what I remembered him saying.

I didn't bother thinking much as I was getting sleepy and cuddled against Bodil. The last thing I remembered was strong arms wrapped around me and a light kiss on my forehead before completely passing out.

 **(Few Hours Later)**

 **(Bodil POV)**

The first I noticed as I was waking up is something soft and warm press against my side and small snores. Opening my eyes, the first thing I saw was Simon's hair, Smiling, I ran my fingers through his hair and heard him purr from my gesture, chuckling, I checked the bite on his neck and saw that it's healing pretty good, making me smile.

When I bit him, I injected my venom, which I have in my teeth when they're sharpened, into his bloodstream, turning him into a demon hybrid like me and changed him a bit. Made his figure more feminine, stronger and faster, his eyes would glow depending on an emotion and something else. I hope he accepts the change.

When I ran the tip of my fingers across the bite, I hear him softly moan and opened his eyes, looking at me. "Hey" I said in a quiet tone, "Hi" he replied back in the same tone, smiling. Smiling as well, I leaned forward, capturing his lips, gently kissing him. He kissed back before pulling back and slowly sat up, stretched and got out of bed, put some boxers and walked to the bathroom.

I got out of bed as well, putting on my boxers and followed him to the bathroom, finding him standing in front of a mirror, running his fingers across the bite I gave him. Walking behind him and hugged him, "You hungry" I asked him, "Yeah" he said with a sheepish grin, turning his head to look at him.

Doing my famous laugh, I gave him a peck on the cheek and walked away to make him something to eat, it is my duty as his mate to take care of him.


	2. Nine Months

Yeeeeah its pretty long sorry about that

Anyways I decided to continue onto this so yeah

Enjoy

Nine Months – Simdil90

"So you mean to tell me that you turned me into a demon hybrid like you WITHOUT telling me".

Both Bodil and Simon were eating their breakfast as Bodil started telling his mate of what he is and what he done.

Bodil nodded as he was crouching down, almost hiding as Simon was giving him 'the glare', but since the change, his eyes started glowing violet, and Bodil had to admit, Simon looks fucking sexy when he's mad.

Laughing nervously, he looked at Simon, "Y-Yeah I did and also there's another thing" he nervously told him, hoping that Simon won't react too violently. Narrows his eyes, "What is it Bodil" he asked him, who was feeling more nervous, "Um…well….it's just that….I might have…." Bodil said, trying to find the right words without freaking him out. "Just spit it out!" Simon yelled at him, "I might have…gotten you….p-pregnant" he managed to say it before quickly running away, not wanting to see the younger Bulgarian angry,

 **"** **WHAT"**

 **(Few Hours Later)**

 **(Bodil POV)**

I softly pressed my ear against the door, listening for something. After hearing nothing, I carefully and quietly opened the door and walked inside. The living room was dark, except for the TV on and walked to the couch to see Simon sleeping.

Sighing from somewhat relief, I walked to the couch and gently picked him up. As I was walking upstairs, I suddenly felt a hand around my throat, causing me to tense up, luckily it wasn't a tight grip. "O-Oh h-hey Simon" I stuttered a bit in fear and looking down at him, meeting his tired eyes.

He let out a yawn, "T-Took you long enough to come back" he tiredly said before pulling his hand away from my neck and snuggles against my chest, causing me to smile and continued walking. Entering in the bedroom, I placed Simon on the bed and started removing his clothes and after doing it, leaving him in his boxers, I looked down at his stomach and gently placed my hand on his stomach, smiling when I felt a tiny bump.

I let out a giggle before pulling away, removing my clothes and laid on the bed. I pulled Simon close to my chest, spooning him and pulled the covers over ourselves. I started to gently move my hand up and down on his chest to his stomach and smile when I heard him purring from the jester. Humming, I placed a kiss on the back of his neck before slowly falling asleep, holding him close.

 **Month One**

"There there baby" I softly said, sitting before Simon, who was leaning against a toilet, puking. After he was done, I pulled him close to my chest as he was panting a bit, "T-This is the fifth time t-this week" he groaned, wiping his mouth. "I know sweetie" I cooed, gently rubbing his stomach, trying to get rid of his pain and the same time making him blush.

It worked because I could see his cheek turning red and chuckles when he looked away, "Hehe, want me to make you some tea?" I asked him which he shyly nodded and grabbing my hand. Smiling, I carefully stood up, picking Simon up bridal style, causing him to let out a squeak and wrapping his arm around my neck and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

I placed Simon on the chair and started making tea for him.

 **(Simon POV)**

Letting out a soft hum, I looked at Bodil, who was busy making tea for me. I slowly moved my hand to my stomach, not believing that there's a living being there, making me smile a bit, and feeling very happy. "Here" I heard Bodil said and saw him holding a cup of tea, so I reached out, grabbed it and started sipping it.

Bodil sat next to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Thanks Bodil" I said thanking him, leaning against him, feeling slightly better now. I felt him place a kiss on my forehead, making me blush a bit, "Your welcome Simon" he answered back and I felt him rubbing my stomach, making me hum a bit.

We stayed like this for a few minutes before Bodil stirred a bit, "Are you still mad?" I heard him ask. Confused, I looked up at him, "About what?" I asked him. "About me turning you into a demon" he said sighing, making me frown and reached up, placing my hand on his cheek. "Baka" I simply told him, which seemed to confuse him because he looked down at me. "I was mad at first, but I can't stay mad at you, just annoyed that you didn't tell me first" I explained to him before leaning up and softly kissed him.

He let out a soft purr and slowly kissed me back. After a minute, we pulled away and Bodil started nuzzling against my neck, making me giggle, but letting him. Then I suddenly remembered something and blushed brightly in embarrassment. Bodil probably felt it and pulled away, "What's wrong?" he asked me, which I covered my mouth and looked away, "I forgot to brush my teeth after puking" I muttered, still embarrassed and apparently he thought that it was funny because he started laughing before pulling me close to him.

"I don't care about that Simon" he cooed, kissing my cheek, seems to calm me down a bit and smile.

 **(Next day)**

I was sitting on the couch, happily eating my ice cream with Bodil sitting beside me, who was looking a bit green. "How can you eat that" he asked me, which I looked at him, "Why not? It tastes good" I told him before taking another scope of ice cream and poured a bit of ketchup on it before eating it.

Bodil let out a groan of disgust before looking away, "Alright….wonder what you will eat next" he said, not wanting to see me eat more, which made me giggle at his remark.

 **Month Two**

 **(Third POV)**

Bodil was washing the dishes when he heard someone knocking on the door, so he dried his hands and walked to the door, opening it. "Oh hey Ty" Bodil greeted him, smiling, "Hey Bodil" he greeted back, grinning. "I came by to ask if you and Simon are up for a round of hunger games?" Ty asked him.

Bodil was about to agree, but stopped, thinking about how dangerous it would be for Simon and the baby before shaking his head. "Not today Ty, maybe next time" Bodil told him, and then they both heard yawning and looked in the house to see Simon standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, yawning.

"Who's by the door?" Simon asked before seeing who it was, "Oh hey Ty" he tiredly greeted him before slowly walked upstairs, holding the blanket close. "Is he sick?" Ty asked which Bodil shook his head, "No just very tired" he told him. "And he looked a bit different or is it just me?"

"Oh it's probably just you Ty"

 **Month Three**

 **(Simon POV)**

Me and Bodil were out shopping for the baby. I was in one of the aisle, looking at some baby clothes, giggling about how adorable they are, while Bodil was at the cart, waiting for me.

Holding up a light grey one piece pjs, I awed at the cuteness before heading back to Bodil. As I was about to call out, I stopped when I saw someone next to him…very close to him.

 **(Bodil POV)**

I was standing by the cart, watching Simon from a distance, picking which clothes he wanted for the baby. He was wearing a large baggy shirt and pants, because he wanted to hide his tiny baby bump and wanting it to keep it a secret, which I agreed, letting him wear it.

As I was watching, I faintly heard someone calling out my name, looking around I saw someone running towards me and when they got close, I saw that it was Ashley. "Bodil!" she called out in a high pitch tone, making my eye twitch from the loudness, but I gave her a tight smile. "Hey Ashley" I greeted her, which she giggled and leaned against the cart and I have to grabbed the handle, so it wouldn't roll away.

"Hey Bodil~" she started flirting with me, "It been awhile since we talked, so I was wondering if you wanted to hang out" she asked me and placed her hand on my arm, making me growl a bit before stopping, painfully smile at her. "No thanks, I have been quiet busy in a past few months" I told her.

Yes busy fucking Simon and taking care of him.

She pouted and moved even closer, holding onto my arm. "Aw come on Bodil, just for one day…..and maybe going to my house and you know" she said, placing her hand on my chest, trying to seduce me, but it wasn't working.

As I was about to reject her, I heard low growling behind me and looked back to see Simon, looking angry and glaring at Ashley. _'Oh shit'_ I cursed in my head, feeling a bit scared since Simon's temper is more dangerous now.

When he got close, he roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her away from me and wrapped his arms around my chest, glaring at her. "Bitch, hands off MY man, he's mine!" he growled. Ashley looked at him scared and ran away in fear.

Damn that was hot

 **(Back home)**

We both stumbled into the house and when I closed the door, I slammed him against him, roughly kissing him, which he kissed back. I gripped his hair tightly with one hand and ran my other hand down his side to his leg, pulling his leg up and wrapped it around my waist.

Pulling away, I started kissing down to his neck and he moved his head a bit, giving me more room. He let out a loud moan, "F-Fuck, Bodil, just fuck me!" he begged, started pulling at my shirt which made me growl and pulled him up before heading up to the bedroom.

 **(An Hour Later)**

"B-Bodil! I'm about to- MMM!" He let out a loud moan, cumming on his stomach and feeling him tighten around me, causing me to cum inside him. We stayed like this for a minute before I slowly pulled out of him and lay next to him, pulling him close. Simon let out a hum and cuddles against my chest.

"I love you Simon" I told him, kissing his forehead and rubbing his stomach, making him giggle and he looked up at me, "I love you too" he smiled "And I'm not letting that harlot touch you" he growled, holding onto me making me chuckles, holding him close.

"Don't worry Simon, I'll never leave you two" I told him, which I felt him smile against my bare chest.

 **Month Four**

 **(Third POV)**

When Simon started to really show, they decided to invite their friends to finally tell them the news.

It caused Simon to go in a frenzy and started cleaning the whole house, wanting it to be perfect. Bodil tried to help him, but that caused Simon to growl at him and demanded him to sit down, which Bodil did what he was told.

"Bodil! Can you get that" Simon called out from the kitchen, "Sure" he agreed and walked to the front door and opened it. "Hey guys!" Bodil greeted his friends and let them inside. "Hey Bodil, how you been man" Ghost said, grinning and patting his back. "I been great Ghost, just busy" Bodil answered, leading his guests to the living room.

"So Bodil I heard that Simon lives here with you" Double said, grinning, which Bodil looked at Ty, who looked sheepish and looked away, whistling. Sighing, Bodil turned back to Double, "Oh yeah, he's living here with me" he answered, smiling.

The guys started oohing at Bodil which he rolled his eyes and the guys started asking questions on why and how long when everyone heard footsteps.

"Hey guys! I brought snacks for you guys" Simon said happily, walking inside, carrying a tray. The guys turned and looked at him, causing Bodil to growl a bit.

Simon walked close and placed the tray down on the table when he stood up, Ghost noticed something, "Simon did you gain weight?" he asked the smaller Bulgarian, which caused Bodil and Simon to tense up and Bodil quickly pulled Ty, Double and Baki to the couch, pulling them behind it. The other guys looked at Bodil confused, but he shook his head, looking scared.

Simon had a tight smile, promising pain and looked at Ghost, "What" he said. Not noticing the danger, Ghost asked again, "Well you look like you gained a bit of weight" he said, looking at his stomach. His eye started twitching before reaching out, grabbing the back of Ghost's shirt and pulling him to the door, "Hey! What gives!?" Ghost yelled out confused, but Simon didn't answer and when the door was open, Simon, showing surprising amount of strength, threw Ghost outside. "WHO'S CALLING FAT NOW!" Simon yelled out at him before slamming the door shut.

Bodil, Ty, Double and Baki were still hidden and all looked terrified. Sighing, Bodil started explaining to them.

The hormones started kicking in.

 **Month Five**

"Move it to the left" Simon told Bodil, who groaned and started moving the crib to the left. The couple has started decorating the baby room and after painting it, Simon started telling Bodil where to move all the heavy furniture.

After moving it, Simon stepped back and looked it over, thinking. "Mmm…..I like it" Simon finally said smiling which caused Bodil to sigh in relief and walked towards him, wrapping his arm around his waist, "Good" he said smiling.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before a low growling was heard and Simon started blushing. Chuckling, Bodil placed his hand on Simon's stomach, "Seems like the little one is hungry" he said making him giggle. "Get some rest, I'll go get some take out" Bodil said before kissing his forehead and left.

 **(Elsewhere)**

 **(Bodil POV)**

I sighed in relief as I walked out of a fast food restaurant, _'Finally'_ I thought as I started heading back home.

"Bodil!" I heard someone calling out my name and hoped that it wasn't Ashley. Turning around, I saw that it wasn't her, it was Seto.

"Hey Seto, how you been" I greeted him. Seto stopped, standing by me, "Getting food for the 'mother'" Seto asked me, smiling. Sighing I nodded at his answer, "Yeah" I said chuckling and we both started walking again.

 **(Home)**

"Well make yourself a home Seto" I told him, letting him inside. Nodding, Seto sat on the couch and started giggling, "What?" I asked him confused and he simply pointed at the other couch in front of him, so I walked close and saw Simon on the long couch, sleeping.

"Seems like he was waiting for you" Seto said, smiling. Nodding, I placed the bag on the table and walked to Simon, sitting down and pulling him close. "You think you can to an ultrasound right now?" I asked Seto, which he nodded. "Yeah, just lift his shirt enough to show his stomach" he told me.

I slowly pulled his shirt up enough to show his bulging stomach, making me smile a bit. I bit back a growl when Seto gently placed his glowing hand on Simon's stomach. Seto was still for a few minutes before opening his eyes grinning, "The baby is healthy" he told me making me sigh in relief. "Good, thanks Seto" I thanked him with a smile.

He nodded back and removed his hand and I quickly pulled his shirt down and pulled Simon closer, softly purring. I then saw Seto standing up, "I have to go, Ty wanted my help with something he wouldn't tell me, bye Bodil" he said, waving at me before leaving, with me waving back, saying good bye to him.

Then I felt stirring and felt him grab my wrists and placed my hands against his stomach. Confused, I was about to ask him when I suddenly felt something hit against my hand. Blinking, I slowly moved my hands around his stomach and felt it again, making me grin, figuring out what it was, "It started while you were out" I heard Simon telling me, meaning that he woke up.

"That's good" I simply said, kissing his forehead and holds him close, which he cuddled close and he slowly fell back asleep.

 **Month Six**

 **(Simon POV)**

I was standing in front of a full body mirror, staring at my reflection. With my shirt on the bed, I was looking down at my stomach, having my hands on my sides, making my back less painful. I couldn't see any stretch marks around my stomach, which made me glad and slowly turned to my side.

Because of my small body frame, it looked like I'm in my eighth month of my pregnancy. I gently ran my hand across my stomach and sigh happily and giggle when I felt the baby kick. "Already kicking strong" I said smiling then I walked to the bed and sits down. I then started moving the pillows and blankets around, trying to get comfortable.

I think I was lost in my thinking because I suddenly snapped out of it when I heard chuckling. Looking around, I saw Bodil standing by the doorway, smiling at me. I raised my eyebrow in confused, "Yeah?" I asked him and he simply chuckles some more and walked to the side of the bed, "Having fun making a nest?" he asked, making me confused and I looked down.

I saw that I arranged the blankets underneath me and the pillows around me. "Oh, I didn't realize it" I shyly said, laughing softly. "It's alright, it's normal for you to do that" he explained as he sat next to me, "Oh" I simply said before cuddling up against him, purring.

"I love you Simon" I heard him said, making me happy and loved.

"I love you too Bodil" I answered him, cuddling even closer to him.

 **Month Seven**

 **(Bodil POV)**

"BODIL" I jumped a bit when I heard Simon yelling out, thinking that he's in trouble, I quickly moved from the couch and ran upstairs and slammed the bedroom door opened. "What is it!?" I quickly looked around, but didn't see anything dangerous and saw Simon standing in front of the mirror again, looking at me with a serious look.

"Bodil….am I fat?" his question threw me off and tensed up, "Um…n-no Simon, you look beautiful" I was careful of what I'm saying because at this stage of his pregnancy, his temper is ten time worse than before and I want him to be as calm as possible.

Apparently it was the wrong thing to say because he looked at me for a few seconds before he suddenly burst into tears, surprising me and becoming scared and ran to him, pulling him onto a hug.

"I knew it! I'm fat like a ghast! I can't look at my feet anymore! My back and ankles hurts like a bitch, I have to use to the bathroom every few minutes and I'm always hungry! I feel like I'm not pretty or good enough for you!" he cried out, holding onto me tightly.

I was shocked of what he was saying and gently kissed his forehead, holding him close, trying to calm him down. After a few minutes, his sobs slowly turned into sniffing and I picked him up before walking to the bed and gently placed him down. I could feel him staring at me confusedly but I shook my head at him smiling and moved over, sitting by his feet.

"You should have told me Simon" I gently told him before grabbing his left ankle and started massaging his foot and smiles when I felt him slowly relaxing and heard him purring.

After a few minutes, Simon was completely relaxed, which made me happy and stopped. I then started placing light kisses on his ankle before slowly moving up his leg and smiles against his skin when I heard him giggling a bit. Then I kissed up to his stomach and pay extra attention to his stomach, kissing and rubbing it, I could sometime feel the baby kick where my hands are, which made me happy and slowly moved up, kissing up from his stomach to his chest and to his neck, which he started moaning softly.

Chuckling, I started kissing and nipping around his neck, looking for his sweet spot. "Nya~" he let out a loud moan, meaning that I found his sweet spot and started kissing and nipping at the spot, marking him again before pulling away and kissed up to his mouth, kissing him, which he instantly kissed me back.

I moved over him, hovering not wanting to put my full weight on him in fear of hurting the baby. I felt his hand slip under my shirt, dragging his nails across my skin, causing me to growl a bit before pulling away, looking down at him.

"Feeling better?" I asked him while moving myself and lying beside him, pulling him close. "Y-Yes" he softly said as he cuddles as close as he could to my chest. I nuzzled against his neck, taking in his scent and started purring to calm him down, which it worked; I felt him slowly relax and heard him snoring softly.

I spent most of the day holding Simon close, knowing that he needs it.

 **Month Eight**

 **(Simon POV)**

I let out a low growl and moved around again, trying to get comfortable. I'm in my third trimester of my pregnancy and I'm feeling so many things.

I'm feeling hot, angry, sad, uncomfortable, hungry and most of all, very, VERY horny.

Letting out a loud groan, I stopped moving and lean my head back, wishing that Bodil was here. "Just one more month" I said to myself before looking down at my enlarge stomach and placed my hand against it. "You're worth a lot of trouble little one" I mutter then smile when I felt a kick against my hand.

"Can't wait to hold you in my arms" I softly said, slowly tearing up at the thought. Cursing at my hormones, I quickly wipe my tears away and moved around again, trying to get comfortable. Finally made myself comfortable by lying on my side, I pulled a pillow close to my chest and stared at the clock.

 **(Two hours later)**

"Simon wake up" I faintly heard someone calling me and groaned before opening my eyes and looking up. "When –yawn- did you get here" I asked Bodil, slowly sitting up while rubbing my eye. "Hehe about an hour ago" he replied before lying behind me and pulled me down on his chest.

Letting out a purr, I cuddled against him, feeling relaxed. "How are you and the little one?" Bodil asked, "Mm…we're doing okay, but…." I trailed off, looking away, blushing a bit.

I feel so embarrassed that I still feel horny.

"But what?" I heard him ask me so I sat up; slowly turn to him, still blushing.

 **(Bodil POV)**

Lying on my back, I saw Simon looking down at me with a blush on his face…..and I see a few emotions run past his eyes, but one emotion stuck out the most.

Lust

Smirking, I sat up still looking at him. "Is there something you need?" I purred as I pulled him onto my lap, feeling his enlarge stomach pressed against my own stomach and gently rubbing his hips and thighs.

"I-I…um…" he stuttered and looked away unknowingly baring his neck, which I took advantage and leans in, licking and kissing his neck. He let out a loud moan, which surprised me but I gladly take it as I moved my hand under the back of his shirt, rubbing his back and I moved my other hand down his shorts.

He let out a whimper and started pulling at my shirt, "P-Please" he begged me, which I let out a growl before pulling my hands away and started moving him onto his hands and knees. Quickly moving over him, I started kissing the back of his neck and rubbing his sides, making him moan louder.

Chuckling, I started removing his clothes while placing butterfly kisses across his skin. I felt him shiver a bit but kept moaning.

After removing the last piece of clothing, I pulled my pants down enough to pull my member out and positioned myself before pushing in, I lean forwards and gently kissed him.

 **(Simon POV)**

Kissing Bodil back, I felt myself slowly shaking from fear and anxiety, but I trust him not to hurt me.

I suddenly let out a gasp when I felt him pushing in and groaned a bit from the weird sensation and gripped the sheets a bit. Pulling away, I started panting and moans softly, "You alright?" Bodil asked me in a worried tone. "Y-Yeah" I nodded, turn my head and game him a smile, which he smile back and started pushing in more.

 **(Third POV)**

All the way in, Bodil groaned softly from the tightness and grips Simon's hips tightly and started kissing the back of his neck, waiting for the younger Bulgarian to get used to the feeling.

"M-Move" Simon told him, slightly pushing back against him, making Bodil growl softly and started thrusting in and out slowly and gently, not wanting to hurt both him and the baby.

 **(Bodil POV)**

"Ah! There!" Simon moan out, telling me that I hit his prostate, making me smirk and angled myself to where I keep hitting his prostate at every thrust.

I moved my arm around him and started pumping him and he started moaning louder and screaming my name, which made me growl and thrusts in harder and started licking and biting his neck, leaving marks on his neck.

"Ngh…..d-don't want to c-cum yet" he whimpered, slowly tightening around me, making me groan. "Shhh….don't worry sweetie, when the baby is born, we'll go as long as you want" I purred in his head which he shivered and whine more. "I-I'll hold you o-onto tha-AHH!" he screamed out in pleasure, tighten around me and came on my hand.

I let out a growl before thrusting in as deep as I can cumming inside and leans forwards, sinking my sharp teeth into his neck. Simon gasp loudly, "BODIL!" he screamed out in pleasure, cumming again.

 **(Third POV)**

Simon was panting heavily and was shaking a bit before his arms gave out, but luckily Bodil caught him before he fell and pulled away from his neck and pulled out, groaning a bit and gently placed Simon on the bed, on his side.

Bodil kissed his forehead before fixing his pants and got out of bed, leaving for a minute. Then Bodil came back with a wet rag, gently moved Simon onto his back and started cleaning him up. Simon let out a tired giggle and lets him, letting out a happy purr when Bodil placed a light kiss on his stomach.

Chuckling, Bodil threw the rag away and lay beside Simon and pulls him close, nuzzling against his neck, purring back. They stayed in that position for a bit before Simon broke the silence. :I have a feeling that it'll be a girl" Simon softly said, gently rubbing his stomach, "Mm…..you sure Simon?" Bodil asked him curious, which he nodded and looking back to him with a smile.

"Yeah"

 **(Bodil POV)**

 **(An Hour Later)**

"Mm!?" I was suddenly woken up. Sitting up, I quickly looked around the room, searching of what had woken me up.

Not seeing anything out of place, I started using my demonic senses. "Huh?" I looked at the window, sensing some leftover demonic aura, which made me uneasy.

 _'_ _Hopefully whoever was there is gone'_

 **Month Nine**

 **(Third POV)**

 _Slap_

"Ow!"

"Just relax Bodil –sighs- I'll be fine, I have Seto, Mitch and Jerome here" Simon explained to him, trying to calm him down, but Bodil still looked worried.

"I know….it's just you could be going into labor any day now and I want to be there" Bodil told him, pulling him close.

"Well, Seto said that I'm due in two weeks, so go out and have fun" Simon told him, slightly glaring at him.

Bodil let out a sigh, hating how stubborn Simon can be and nodded, "Alright, Simon, I'll go out and have fun" he said chuckling, making Simon smile and kissed his cheek.

"Come on Bodil!" Bodil let out a low growl, hearing Ghost yelling from downstairs. "Hehe, they're waiting for you" Simon said, gently pushing Bodil out of the bedroom.

"Okay" he quickly turned around and pulled Simon into a kiss, which Simon kissed him back.

 **(Two hours later)**

 **(Simon POV)**

"You sure you don't need anything"

"Yes, I'm sure Mitch" I growled a bit, annoyed. That was the tenth time he asked me that. "Now now Mitch, just leave him be, he's probably tired" I heard Jerome telling Mitch, which I was thankful for that and leaned back against the couch more, relaxing and closing my eyes.

A I was relaxing, I could see someone's eyes on me, so I opened my eyes to see that it was Mitch's.

"What" I asked annoyed, which he looked sheepish. "Um…h-how does it feel?" he shyly asked me, whom I got curious, "About what?" I asked him confused. He looked away, looking shy and embarrassed, "A-About being a mother?"

His question threw me off and it got me thinking.

"Well…..makes me feel happy" I finally answered, smiling softly. "To have a family of your own to cherish and holding them in your arms…." I trailed off, feeling happy tears running down my cheeks.

I suddenly saw both Mitch and Jerome looking panicked, "You made him cry!?" Jerome yelled out worried and scared, "AHH! I'M SO SORRY DOOD!" Mitch yelled out, begging for forgiveness, which made me laugh at their antics.

"I-It's alright Mitch, I'm just happy" I explained to him, still smiling. Both of them quickly calmed down, sighing in relief and I saw Mitch staring at my stomach with a thoughtful look, "Want to feel her kick?" I asked him, seeing him looked surprised and shyly nodded, "Y-Yeah" he said and I took his hand and placed it on the side of my stomach.

Mitch had an awed expression on his face then gasp, "It kicked me" he said, slowly grinning.

Looking behind him, I saw Jerome looking at Mitch the same way Bodil would look at me and knew that the Bacca loves him and was happy for them.

 **(An Hour Later)**

I let out a loud groan when I felt another surge go through my stomach. "Nya…." I moved around again, trying to find a good comfortable spot.

After two minutes, I let out a growl and gave up, "Fuck" I sighed and slowly sat up and looked at the time. _'Just a few more hours until Bodil get back'_ I thought.

I suddenly felt the hair of the back of my neck standing up, feeling something eerie in the air and instinctually wrapped my arms around my stomach, protecting my baby.

 _'_ _Bodil'_ I called out, hoping that he'll hear me.

 **(Bodil POV)**

"Mm…." letting out a grunt, I started rubbing my chest, trying to get rid of the strange feeling, wondering why I was feeling it.

"You okay man?" I heard Baki asked me and nodding in response, "Yeah, I'm fine" I said before taking a drink.

I still can't believe that they took me to a rave club and I don't know how they got the passes to get inside, but I can't complain about it.

Looking at the time, I saw that it was nearly ten at night and sighs. Looking back up, I saw everyone having fun dancing, drinking and talking to other people, though it was pretty funny, seeing them act out due to the drinks. Though it was very annoying seeing mostly girls walking up to me flirting which I politely denied them.

"You go have fun Baki, I'll just stay here and watch" I told Baki, wanting him to have fun. He looked at me, hesitating a bit before taking up on my offer and walks off.

As I was taking another drink, I felt my phone vibrate, putting the cup down and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"B-Bodil…..h-help" I quickly tensed up, hearing Jerome weakly talking and my blood ran cold. "Jerome! What happened!?" I demanded, but the call quickly dropped. Growling, I put the phone away and started leaving, but was stopped. "Hey Bodil, where you going?" I heard Ghost asking and pushed his hand away, "I need to go home" I quickly told him before leaving.

 **(Back Home)**

 **(Third POV)**

When Bodil and the others made it home, he saw the door broken down; he became worried and headed inside, along with the others. "What the fuck happened?" Ghost said, looking around.

The living room looked like a hurricane went through it; every furniture was either broken or flipped upside down and holes on the walls.

Hearing a groan, Bodil looked around and saw Jerome on the ground with part of a coffee table on top of him and quickly pulled the table off of the Bacca, "Jerome what happened!?" Bodil asked, slightly panicking and gently rolled him on his back.

"Ngh…I tried..to fight her off…" he weakly said, coughing a bit while holding his side, "M-Mitch and Seto a-are upstairs still" Jerome told Bodil, who growled and ran upstairs, along with Ty, who turned into Enderlox.

Heading upstairs, they saw Mitch in one of the holes of the wall, "Mitch!" Ty ran to him and gently pulled him out of the hole, making him groan in pain. "A-Ashley s-stop" Mitch groaned out, slowly reaching out, "Wait Ashley?" Bodil asked confused and was about to ask more, but saw Mitch passed out again and passed him to Ty.

"Take both Jerome and Mitch out" he commanded him, who growled a bit, but agreed, taking Mitch in his arms and flew downstairs.

Then a loud pained scream was heard echoing throughout the house.

 **(Bodil POV)**

I widen my eyes hearing that scream. _'Simon!'_ I thought panicking and ran to the bedroom, breaking the door down.

Inside the bedroom was utter chaos and was trashed. Hearing more screaming and my eyes trailed to the corner of the room, seeing a purple force field that was held up by Seto, who looked tired but determined and behind him was Simon sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall and holding his stomach in pain, panting hard.

"Simon! Seto" I called out about to run towards them when I barely heard Seto yelling at me when I felt a hard kick at my side, sending me flying to the other side of the room, slamming against the wall.

"ACK!" I yelled out in pain, groaning and looked up and was shocked. "A-Ashley?" I was shocked to see her and tensed up, feeling a familiar demonic aura from a month ago. She let out an insane giggle, "Hey Babe" she purred, looking down at me, whom I glared at her, "What do you want" I growled, slowly getting up but was kicked down again.

"What do I want? WHAT DO I WANT!? I WANT YOU!" she yelled out, laughing loudly before suddenly stopping "But that fucking slut took you away from me" she growled and I hissed at her, angry that she called my mate a slut. "But…it doesn't matter, as soon as MY baby is born" she emphasized the word my, which made me get even angrier, "you me and the baby will live happily together" she grinned happily.

Then she turned her back to me and started walking towards Seto, "I just need to get passed the stupid sorcerer" she said, slowly growing claws on her hands.

Growling loudly, I pushed myself up and charged at her, sinking my sharp teeth into her shoulder and pulling away, ripping part of her skin off, making her screech out in pain.

I quickly let my instinct take control to protect my family.

 **(Seto POV)**

Seeing both Bodil and Ashley fighting, I quickly lowered the shield, picked up Simon and ran out of the room. "W-Wait" Simon whimpered, tightly gripping onto my cape, clearly in pain, "B-Bodil…." He tried to say more but yelled out more in pain, "He'll be fine Simon" I gently told him, trying to reassure him and ran outside to see Ty outside, still in his Enderlox form.

"Ty!" I yelled out in shock and relief and ran to him. "Where are the others?" I asked him, worried, "They're at Sky's house, getting healed up" he told me. Nodding, I gently handed Simon to him, "We need to leave now" I told him. He nodded and turned around, showing me his back, which I got on his back, holding tightly as he quickly took flight.

 **(Simon POV)**

I let out a loud whimper, feeling another surge of pain go throughout my body, tightly gripping the sheets beneath me.

I faintly remembered Seto telling me, because of what had happened back at the house caused me to go into an early labor, making me scared for my baby. I have been in labor for five hours now.

I suddenly felt a semi-dry rag gently touching my forehead, wiping away the sweat and looked to the side, seeing Baki there, looking worried. "T-Thanks Baki" I thanked him, stuttering a bit from the pain. "You're welcome" he answered, giving me a reassuring smile and grabbed my hand, giving me silent support.

I'm glad that Baki is here, helping me and giving me support, but I still wish that Bodil was here though.

I let out a gasp, feeling the surge growing stronger, squeezing Baki's hand, but I didn't know my strength when I heard him grunting a bit, but didn't pull his hand away.

 **(Baki POV)**

I grinded my teeth as I could feel the bones in my hand slowly breaking underneath Simon's surprisingly strong grip, but I didn't pull away, knowing that he's in more pain. _'Damn it Bodil, why aren't you here yet'_ I thought, sighing the heard the door opening and looked back.

I saw both Ross and Seto walking inside, along with Barney, who was carrying a few blankets. "How is he?" Ross asked me as he sat at the end of the bed, while both Seto and Barney started placing the blankets around Simon, keeping one to the side. "He's still in pain" I simply told him, which he nodded. "How far are your contractions?" Ross asked Simon. "Ngh…a-about t-thirty minutes a-apart" he said through his teeth, still in pain.

Ross let out a sigh, "He still has a few hours to go" he said, making Simon groan in frustration and leans his head back, panting hard.

 **(Third POV)**

"Cans you give hims something for the pains Rots?" Barney asked him making Ross sigh and shakes head, "No I can't because since he's not fully human, I don't want to take a chance of any kind of medicine harming both him and the baby" he explained it to Barney.

"Are the others back?" Baki asked them. "Not yet" Seto answered frowning, "Hopefully they'll come back soon".

 **(Two Hours later)**

"Come on Simon, take deep breath" Ross told the younger Bulgarian, who slowly nodded and tried to keep a smooth rhyme, sometime speeding up. **_"I-I want B-Bodil"_** Simon softly cried out in pain, speaking in Bulgarian, which only Baki can understand him.

 ** _"_** ** _Shh….he'll be here, I promise"_** Baki softly told him, gently stroking his hair, trying to comfort him. **_"P-Promised?"_** Simon asked him which Baki nodded, giving him a smile.

 **(Simon POV)**

Sniffing a bit, I tried calming myself as I felt more pain in my stomach, lower back and between my legs.

"Okay, just keep breathing and when you feel the urge to push, push" Ross told me and I nodded, preparing myself, leaning my head back and closing my eyes.

I was keeping track of my breathing when I suddenly felt the urge and started pushing. "AHHH!" I screamed out in pain, "That's it keep pushing!" I faintly heard Ross telling me and barely felt someone squeezing my hand.

After what is seems like hours, I stopped pushing, breathing heavily. "Ahhh…." Groaning, trying to get my breathing, "That's it, just breath" Baki said, wiping the sweat off my forehead, trying to comfort me. _'Bodil should be here'_ I thought, slowly tearing up and wishing that he was here with me.

I let out a loud gasp and started screaming again, pushing hard. "AHHH!" I clawed at the sheets beneath me then I stopped, panting hard, leaning back, and sobbing a bit. "I-I can't" I shakily said, shaking my head, "Come on, I can see the baby crowning" Ross told me, urging me to keep pushing, but I couldn't shaking my head more. "I-It hurts so much" I cried out, clenching my eyes shut.

Then I felt someone gently grabbing my right hand, someone lightly kissing the right side of my face and whispers in my ear. "Come on Simon, you can do it"

Snapping my eyes open and gasp seeing Bodil beside me. "B-Bodil" I softly cried out, happy to see him.

 **(Bodil POV)**

"Shh…" I softly cooed in his ear, slowly calming him down and rubbing his arm gently, which helped him calm down even more. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at me, but I ignored it in favor of comforting my mate.

Then I started moving on the bed, gently picked Simon up and moved behind him, sitting down and pulled him close to my chest, softly purring. I also gently placed a hand on his stomach, rubbing it, **_"Keep pushing, sweetie"_** I softly whispered in his ear, encouraging him.

He let out a small whimper and slowly nodding, taking deep breath and placing his hands on my knees, gripping my pants legs. "Ngh…MMMM!" he yelled out in pain, making me growl a bit, hating to see him in more pain.

A few minutes have passed and Simon finally stopped screaming and soft crying was heard, which was very nice to hear and saw Ross take the baby out to clean her.

"M-My baby…" Simon softly said, panting hard and leaning against my chest. "Shh…she's being taken scared of….." I told him, lightly kissing his cheek. He let out a hum and closed his eyes, slowly relaxing.

"Hey Bodil, do you have anything to help with his pain?" Seto asked me, "Yeah" nodding and moved to Simon's neck and bit into his neck, injecting a small amount of venom into him to numb his pain. I heard him let out a quiet moan and fully relaxed and I pulled away, seeing that he fell asleep.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Seto using his magic to clean up the mess and quietly walked out, leaving us alone.

Sighing, I pulled Simon closer, kissing his forehead, "I love you" I gently mutter in his ear, holding him close.

 **(Simon POV)**

"Mm..." I slowly woke from my sleep, still feeling slight pain in my lower back, but it wasn't too bad. I looked around and saw there were balloons, flowers and a few teddy bears on my left and smiles softly and I looked to my left and saw Bodil standing there, looking out the window.

"B-Bodil" I called out to him, slowly sitting up then I felt a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back down. "Shh…you're still recovering" he told me then I looked down to see him holding a small bundle in his arms and my heart stopped a bit.

"I-Is that…?" I trailed off and saw him smile and sat beside me. "Want to see her?" he asked me which I quickly nodding and he gently passed her to me.

 **(Bodil POV)**

After passing the bundle to him, I moved back, wanting to see his reaction.

Simon held her close to his chest and slowly reached out, moving the blanket back, revealing the baby.

The baby was awake and staring up at Simon, who stared back with tears in his eyes. She has my hair color and skin tone and she have Simon's eye color which I was a bit happy about that.

I kissed his forehead, "Want to name her?" I asked him. He nodded and placed a light kiss on her forehead, making her coo, "Her name is Violet" he said, smiling. "Mm…beautiful" I pulled Simon close to me, holding him close, "Get some rest love" I gently told him, stroking his hair.

"Mm…okay" he said, yawning a bit and slowly fell asleep, holding little Violet close, whom fell asleep as well.

Sighing, I lean back against the wall, arranging Simon a bit, making him comfortable and pull him close and wrapping my arms around both him and Violet, keeping them safe.

Yeah...against sorry if its long

Also I clap for you for making it to the end XD


End file.
